


After the rain

by Kaioken95



Series: Mallek Week 2020 [7]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Making Love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: Day 7 prompt for Mallek Week 2020Prompt: Free Day!
Relationships: Mallek Adalov/Original Character(s)
Series: Mallek Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658482
Kudos: 3





	After the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written this piece with Zack (OC) and Mallek getting in from the rain and then leading to them having sexy fun.

A/N: This was also inspired by a commission [**sketch**](https://kaioken16.tumblr.com/post/190250610833/bless-you-for-drawing-them-together-im-glad) of these two I got a while back from an artist. This is what they look like in this, there's a part in the story where their posed like this, just wet XD, Please enjoy the read!

* * *

Zack and Mallek were running in the rain, hand in hand trying to get out of the wet weather as soon as possible. Both of them laughing, the sound of the rainfall, their shoes stepping into puddles. Finally, they reached Zack’s place, their end goal in sight. Zack went through his pockets to pull out his keys since no one else was home right now. Reaching the door, Mallek slammed his hand on it. Zack then pushed the key into turning it, opening the door as they stumbled inside. Immediately the warmth from the heating inside hit them. Zack shut the door, locking it back. Both of them soaking wet, out of breath. 

“First.” Mallek huffed out, trying to catch his breath. Zack just shook his head to the sides. 

“Hey if I didn’t need to get my keys, and if the door was unlocked… I would’ve won.” He replied, examining his jacket, it was soaked through. Unzipping it and tossing over the couch. His shirt was okay, his dreadlocks were dripping.

“Sure…” Mallek pulled his hoodie and shirt off, just dropping them to the floor. Zack’s cheeks faintly blushed to see his matesprit’s exposed chest.

“Well, I’d b-better get these to wash.” Zack was about to grab their soaked clothes, but Mallek took him by the wrist, pulling him close. With one arm Zack, his hand holding onto his shoulder, and his other hand cupping Zack’s chin pulling him close.

“Don’t get so flustered. You can look at me all you want.” Mallek always liked to tease him. Back when they first started dating Zack would be a shy and flustered mess when Mallek did the smallest thing. 

“Oh, you think so clever huh?” Zack spoke softer, his hand gently resting on Mallek’s thigh. His pants were soaked too, so were Zack’s.

“So whaddya wanna do while we put these in the washer?” Mallek chuckled, pressing his forehead against the other’s.

“Finish getting undressed and we’ll see.” Zack’s cheeks were a faint red, grinning like a lovesick puppy. Mallek smirking gave his boyfriend a quick kiss. 

Mallek kicked his trainers off, undid the button of his pants, sliding off. Zack unbuckled his belt, pulling his pants down. Mallek eagerly pulled Zack’s shirt over his head, throwing it with his wet clothes. The cerulean wrapped his arms around Zack’s waist, holding close, kissing him passionately. Zack threw his arms around Mallek’s neck, the other slid his hands down to Zack’s butt, lifting up off the ground with the other legs wrapping around Mallek. The troll pushed Zack against the wall for support. 

Their lips separately, Mallek began kissing Zack’s chest, running his tongue along his skin. Zack shudders from feeling the other’s tongue on his body. He started running his fingers through Mallek’s hair, giggling, enjoying the other’s actions. Mallek playfully pricked Zack’s skin with his teeth, gently scraping them along his skin making Zack gasp out. As much as he wanted to keep going, they still had damp clothes to deal with. He tapped Mallek’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Hey, lemme get those in the machine first before we go any further.” Zack said, Mallek just looked up at him, trying to give him puppy dog eyes.

“The sooner those are in the machine, the sooner we keep going.” He told the other who sighed, agreeing with him. He put him down, grabbing their individual clothing.

“You’re hoodie’s gonna have to go in separately since we’ve mostly colours here.” He said as they entered the laundry room. Opening up one of the machines, and throwing his top, Mallek’s blue shirt, and their pants in the machine, pour some powder in, setting it up the cycle and turning it on. “No worries.” He said, throwing the hoodie in the basket.

“Now, upstairs.” Mallek tilted his head in the direction of Zack’s room. Smiling at him, and without warning, Zack ran out of the room with Mallek chasing after him.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” He shouted, chasing Zack around the living room, and up the stairs.

Reaching his room, they fell onto the bed, they play-fighting a little. Mallek managed to get on top of Zack, gently pinning there. Showing him a toothy grin, grinding his groin against the other. The friction felt good, Zack reaching up cupping Mallek’s face, the other nuzzling into his touch. Tongue slyly licking Zack’s palm, kissing it. The human pulled Mallek closer, his hands holding onto Mallek’s shoulders pulling closer. 

The troll slowly pulled away from their kiss then started biting at Zack’s neck, sinking his fangs deeply into his flesh. Zack whimpered out, the sharp pain quickly replaced by Mallek licking the fresh bite mark. Zack’s expression was a mix of mild pain and lust. His face was red with blush, his eyes narrowed, almost dazed. Slowly his hands slid down Mallek’s back, then to his hips. His fingers trailing along the waistline of Mallek’s boxers, gripping them, he pulled them down. 

Mallek chuckled at Zack’s actions, his bulge now freed from his underwear, throbbing. Excited Zack eagerly pulled his boxers down, with no clothing between now, his bulge coiled around Zack’s length. Feeling the sticky and warm appendage around his shaft was like tingling jolts of pleasure. Moaning and grunting, Zack went tense, Mallek was wearing a similar look. His bulge slowly unwrapping around Zack’s shaft, lining against it, he resumed his thrusting. Zack’s whole body locked around Mallek, his legs circling around his waist, and his arms locked around his neck. Their bodies moving in rhythm together, Mallek hands wrapped around Zack, staring at the other, he smiled for a moment, pushing lips against his. 

Mallek broke off the kiss, his heart beating out of his chest. He then got off of Zack, moving to the top of the bed, his back against the frame. Spreading his legs apart so the other could have a good look at his bulge, gesturing for Zack to come over, which he did. Zack climbed up on Mallek’s lap, holding onto him tightly, readying himself as Mallek’s bulge aligned his entrance. Poking and prodding against it, his bulge pushing inside made Zack tightly hold him, grunting in slight pain, adjusting to the other’s size. Mallek moved slowly so as not to hurt the other, his hands on Zack’s hips, his nails scraping against his sides. 

“F-Fuck!” Zack hissed out, they hadn’t done this in a while. Mallek immediately stopped moving, looking at him.

“Do you want me to stop?” Asking the other, as Zack panting, holding Mallek’s face with both hands, swaying his head to the sides.

“No… I want it. I w-want you. You don’t have to hold back…” His grip on Mallek’s face got a little tighter. Zack bit his lower lip, kissing Mallek sweetly. “Fuck me…”

Mallek’s face turned blush with blush hearing Zack’s needy voice. Nodding his head, he continued pushing in slowly, until he was all the way inside. Both of them, grunting heavily, panting out, he wanted to give a moment to adjust before he would begin moving. Some of Zack’s dreadlocks at the front were sticking to his forehead from the sweat. Taking deep breaths, clinging tightly to Mallek, hugging him close. Instead of waiting for Mallek to begin thrusting, Zack slowly started to bounce up and down, riding his bulge. Mallek held the other, letting him take charge, one hand gripping his hip, the other holding Zack’s back.

Zack holds onto Mallek’s shoulders to help him, moving up and down on his bulge. The sensation felt good, Mallek began drooling, he started to thrust his hips along with Zack’s riding. Zack threw his head back, arching his legs as he continued moving, to give him more pleasure, Mallek began pumping Zack’s cock. It was pulsing in Mallek’s grip, smugly grinning at the sight of his partner enjoying himself. The feeling of his bulge squirming and convulsing inside of him was sending jolts throughout Zack’s body.

Mallek grabbing Zack pushed him back down on the bed, taking full control, thrusting faster. Locking lips again, both of them moaning between their kissing, tongues rolling against one another, getting a metallic taste from the piercing on Mallek’s tongue. He was close, they both were, it felt so good. Stopping for air, Mallek burying his face into Zack’s chest, kissing along his nipples, picking up the pace of his movement, loudly groaning. The other’s walls squeezing around his bulge.

“I’m gonna-“ Zack tried to form the words but it was okay. Mallek was close too, he was slamming his bulge deep and into Zack, panting heavily in the other’s ear.

Zack desperately locked his legs around Mallek, not wanting him to pull out. The cerulean understood, kissing Zack’s neck, the other felt his hot breath as he panted out. With one final thrust, a wet slick sound, the cool sensation of Mallek’s load filling up. He had released his own warm mess between his and Mallek’s stomachs. 

Zack’s face was a beet red, Mallek’s was a dark blue. He didn’t wanna pull out of Zack yet, throbbing, having ridden his orgasm. Hesitantly, pulling his bulge out, still dripping with fluid. His body felt heavy, as he then just crashed onto Zack. The other was also in an exhausted state. Satisfied, he lazily held Mallek, kissing the side of Mallek’s head. 

Relaxing his body, he felt some of Mallek’s load seep out of his entrance. There was so much of it, he couldn’t keep it all inside. Zack’s eyes got heavy, the urge to sleep was strong, but staying like this wasn’t practical. They need to get cleaned up, before passing out. 

“Hey... Shower?” He said as Mallek just mumbled something.

“Just a few minutes...” He answered, not wanting to move just yet.

“Okay...” Zack said, he started playing his Mallek’s mohawk, fingers running through his fluffy hair.

“That feels nice...” Mallek moaned out to the other, shifting over, he was now lying beside Zack.

“So, do you wanna go in together or one at time?” Mallek asked, referring to the shower.

“T-together... But just cleaning up, when we shower at the same time we end up making another mess...” Zack said, which made Mallek smirk at him.

“Can you move on your own?” Mallek asked as Zack gave him a slight nod.

“Mm-hmm. Don’t worry.” Zack honestly just sore all over now, but it was like a mild discomfort so he could walk around.

Mallek then sat up, stretching a bit. Getting to his feet. Without a warning, Mallek grabbed Zack, picking him up and holding him in bridal style. This took Zack by surprise, making blush.

“Mallek I can walk, you don’t ha-“ Zack stopped mid-sentence, with Mallek just smiling at him.

“I know. But I want to.” He said, looking away from Zack, faintly blush.

Seeing that look, made Zack smile. He wasn’t in a position to argue with the other. Resting his head against Mallek’s chest. Soon after they got cleaned up in the shower, putting on some fresh clothes. Mallek was now asleep in Zack’s bed, while the other was downstairs, their clothes had finished washing as he then put into the dryer since it was still raining outside. 

He then grabbed a drink from the fridge, before heading back to his room. Quietly opening the door, he saw Mallek sprawled out all over his bed. It made him giggle to himself, climbing into the bed with Mallek, Zack snuggled close to him. Instinctively Mallek’s arm wrapped around Zack, a content sigh left his mouth. 


End file.
